


𝑶𝒏𝒆 𝑩𝒆𝒅 ❁ 𝑲𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: (Y/N) worries about sleeping in the same bed as her crush, Kisame.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Kudos: 7





	𝑶𝒏𝒆 𝑩𝒆𝒅 ❁ 𝑲𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

"𝐎𝐇 𝐍𝐎."

A sigh left Kisame's lips as he stared into the room the two of us would be sharing tonight.

It was a nice room. Not dirty in the slightest and actually very pretty. A simple window that the moonlight would seep through. Two nightstands for the both of us. A bathroom that we could wash up in. 

And then finally everyone's favorite cliche...

A single bed. How wonderful.

"I can go back to the front desk and tell them to give us a new room," Kisame's rough voice filled the room after we stepped in.

I sat down on the bed and found it to be very soft and plush. I slid my sandals off along with the cloak we had to wear. While in the midst of removing all my supplies I turned my eyes to Kisame's fish eyes, "No this is fine."

He pursed his lips together before sitting on the opposite bed and began to remove his shoes and cloak, basically copying my same moves.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want," He mutter awkwardly.

"Kisame, it's really fine. I promise," I gave him a reassuring smile, which got me a sigh in return. 

If I was being honest, I really liked Kisame. Sure he had the face of a shark and had a very strong blood lust and any time you had free time he wanted to brawl, but under all that he was sweet. Crazy, I know right? He was insecure about his shark-like features but the blush he would get on his face every time I would compliment his looks was so cute. And after every brawl he would make sure I was okay and would help me with my wounds.

Though, the way he was acting, it seemed he didn't feel the same...

While he was busy getting ready for bed, I grabbed two of the pillows on the bed and placed them standing up right in the middle to form a wall between our two spots on the bed. I glanced over at him and studied his backside. He was currently removing his shirt to sleep, like most boys do in fan fictions, and I got a good look at him. His shoulder blades bending back as he reached his arms up and the defined muscles that traced his back. I would give anything to run my hands against it. His large arms that reached over his head were just as stunning.

He turned his head over to me and I quickly turned the other way before he could notice me staring. He took a notice of the wall I made instead, "What's that for?"

I pulled back the blanket of the bed and sat down on the opening I made for myself. I slid under the warm covers as I answered, "To keep us seperated."

He chuckled, "Scared I'm going to try something?"

A blush painted itself along my cheeks, "N-No of course not! I trust you."

He seemed shocked at my choice of words, "Right..."

As he was getting under the covers, I saw a big red gash on the side of his stomach. I gasped and that sight and felt disappointed at the fact that I hadn't noticed earlier, "Kisame, you're injured." 

I reached over to it, but he gripped my hand tightly, "It's fine. It'll be gone by morning."

I puffed my cheeks out in a pout, "You should still wrap it just in case it gets infected." I threw the covers off of me and went over to my medical pouch I had wrapped around myself earlier. I opened it up and pulled out something to wrap him up. I threw that on the bed and went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I wet the washcloth and went back to Kisame.

I sat across from him as I started to dab the washcloth against his wound. He winced causing me to smirk, "Oh come on. Don't be a baby, Kisame."

"(Y/N)..." He glared at me until I glanced up at him. His glare softened until he was lightly chuckling. His laugh caused me to carry along with him.

Once the wound was cleaned up, I reached over and grabbed the elastic wrap. I unraveled it and slowly began to wrap it around his large torso. Each time the wrap would go around his back I would have to lean over and grab it and do a repeat. I would get so close to him, my face almost against his chest. My arms were wrapped around his body. I could hug him if I wanted to, but we're just coworkers, that's all.

I tore the band off and placed it back on the bed. I made sure the wrap was securely around his body and wouldn't fall off during the night, "Does that feel okay?" He simply nodded. "Okay then. Well good night."

I rolled over to my side of the bed and fixed the wall I made earlier. I threw the wrap and the washcloth somewhere in the room and I would worry about them tomorrow. I got back under the covers feeling cold even though I had thick covers over my body. Maybe it was the fact I was alone on my side of the bed.

Eventually I fell asleep, but during the night I kept waking up.

The first time was when I realized I rolled over on his side of the bed and had one side of my body on him. I quickly rolled back over.

The second time was when our bodies were touching because I had somehow destroyed the wall of pillows I made. I scooted over as far as I could.

The third time was when I felt his large arm slung over my body. He obviously didn't mean to do that so I was trying to push myself off of him until I realized that I couldn't go anywhere besides the floor.

"(Y/N), stop moving," He grumbled as he roughly pulled my back against his chest. "Just cuddle with me."

"Huh?" I turned over to face him. He had his eyes shut and was busy trying to go to sleep.

"I'm not going to let this opportunity go to waste. Just get the hint already," He was grumpy. I probably kept him up with all my frantic movement. "I really like you."

"You do?" I almost choked on my own words. Kisame likes me? There's no way. I'm still sleeping. "Are you serious?"

His bloodshot eyes finally opened to look into my tired ones, "Yes!" He dragged it on. "Now go to sleep before I change my mind."

I giggled sweetly as I pushed more into him. I let my eyes come to a close as sleep crawled up my leg, "That's good. Because I like you too."

His head laid against the back of mine and I could feel his lips turn up into a smile.


End file.
